custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney Magazines (SuperMalechi's version)
(we open up, and we see Barney coming down the treehouse stairs) *Barney: Do, do, do, do-(sees viewer(s)) Oh hi there everybody! It's good to see you! There are lots of songs for us to remember, and we can sing them today! I know where Baby Bop and BJ are. (rain appears) I guess I can go in the classroom! *(fade to Barney arriving at the school classroom) *Barney: I bet Baby Bop and BJ would be alright. *Baby Bop: (arrives at the classroom) Hi Barney. *Barney: Hi Baby Bop. you look fine. *Baby Bop: I look wet. Can you dry me off? *Barney: Sure, Baby Bop (dries Baby Bop with a towel) Now that is better. *Baby Bop: Thanks Barney. *Barney: You are welcome! *(translates to "The Rainbow Song" scene) *(music starts for The Raindrop Song) *Barney: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! *BJ: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! *Luci: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! *Michael: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! *Barney, BJ & The Backyard Gang: For the flowers and the trees, and the fishes in the seas, the raindrops drop all around. Helping rivers flow and your garden grow, as they fall from the sky to the ground. When the rain goes ker-plop, all the animals stop at a pool for a nice cool drink. They are just like you, they get thirsty too. But you get your water from a sink. And the rain can make a puddle, so the birds can splash all around. Taking a bath and chirping away, singing happily to the raindrops, When they make this sound: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! Ker-plink! Ker-plop! Ker-plink! Ker-plop! Ker-plink! Ker-plop! When the sun goes away and the clouds turn gray and the rain ker-plops in your eyes. If it makes you sad, you will soon be glad. Look down and you'll see a fun surprise. For the rain can make a puddle, so the birds can splash all around. Taking a bath and chirping away, singing happily to the raindrops, When they make this sound: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! Ker-plink! Ker-plop!In those puddles, I love to hop! I don't care if it never stops! How I love the raindrops! (music ends) *(translates back to Barney and Baby Bop. The rain stops) *Barney: Now the rain has stopped. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(translates back to Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ) *BJ: Everything looks neat and tidy! Let's go outside to play! * *Baby Bop: Hey, Wait for me! *(fades to Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ back outside) *Barney: Okay, Here we go! *Baby Bop: Boing, Boing, Boing! *BJ: This is great! *Barney: It's fun to clean up isn't it. *BJ: It sure is. *Baby Bop: Hey, Look at me! I Can hop, hop, hop! *BJ: That's right. And you know, Baby Bop. We can do everything just like we can. *Baby Bop: It sure is. *Barney: Well, We could go everything. *BJ: You could? *Barney: No. In fact, I'll tell you something. We-we, We could go for a ride on a bus? *Baby Bop and BJ: We could go for a ride on a bus? *Barney: Well, I guess everyone could go on. *Baby Bop: But Barney, You don't have a scrapbook with pictures of a big city bus that we ride on. Do you? *Barney: Well, I guess I will find it in my closet. *Baby Bop: I wonder he has in that closet. *BJ: Yeah! *Barney: Oh, here it is! *Baby Bop: Ooh, Let me see please! Let me see! *BJ: Calm down Sissy! * * * * * * * * * *(translates to "The Wheels on the Bus" scene where Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids arrive at the city bus stop at Imagination City) *David: We're here at the bus stop. *Min: It sure is, David. *Michael: Yeah! I can't wait to go on a big city bus ride! *Kathy: Me too. But where's Barney? *BJ: I don't know, Kathy. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. *Baby Bop: But I don't see him. Where is he?! *Michael: I wonder where he is! *Julie: Me too. *Baby Bop: Yeah! Oh, There he is! Look! * *Barney: Why, Hello, everybody! *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Hi, Barney! *Baby Bop: *Barney: I'm city bus driver Barney! So, who want's to go on my big purple city bus tour? *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: I do! * * * * *Barney: And Here we go!!!! * *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: